


Summer Break

by turdleturdle



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mouth Kink, School, icewings have big dicks confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdleturdle/pseuds/turdleturdle
Summary: Qibli and Winter visit Jade Mountain Academy during summer break and have some fun in their old room.





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> agsghsvdhshs more qinter......love me some gay dragons  
> also partial sequel to "sleepless night"

It was summer break and Jade Mountain Academy should have been empty. Which, of course, meant it was not.

Two dragons - Qibli and Winter - had decided to sneak in and spend a weekend in the stone halls. It felt weird to be at school alone. There was no studying Moon, no nervous Turtle, no bossy Anemone. The classrooms were all neatly arranged, every book and desk in its place, but nobody would be there for another month and a half.

Qibli had first suggested it. Winter and him had been visiting in the tundra and, during a game of Truth or Dare, the idea had surfaced. Winter was hesitant at first, but he eventually caved. So here they were.

"Damn," Winter muttered as they stopped by a familiar door, "Never thought I'd be here in the summer."

Qibli shrugged and took a step closer. "I see the mountain plenty, but it is weird." He placed a talon on the marble door and leaned it open. Inside was their old sleeping cave.

The two stone beds hadn't changed. The ceiling lamps, once lit by Qibli's own fire, were empty and dark. The book desks at the back of the cave only had a couple scrolls, the ones that were school-provided and neither wanted to take home. The room felt clean compared to how it looked at the height of the school year.

Winter walked in and hopped onto his bed, sitting down. He patted the stone with a talon. "Never thought I'd be sitting here, either." He looked at Qibli. "And with you of all dragons."

"Oh, dear, I'm offended." Qibli snickered and got onto his own bed. He pulled a funny face. "Hey, you remember when we-"

"When we nearly got expelled 'cause of your dumb heat cycle?" Winter rolled his eyes, but cobalt was creeping onto his cheeks.

"Hey!" Qibli snorted. "We did not nearly get expelled, nobody even found out. And if I remember correctly, you were just as into it as I was."

"I hadn't been with anyone in, like, half a year." Winter glared at the male. "Plus, I'd never seen a SandWing dick before."

"Really?" Qibli tilted his head. "I thought I showed you pictures of my family."

Winter snorted and laughed, bursting out, "Qibli!"

The SandWing chuckled and shifted his wings. "But, in all reality," he smiled, "Would you like to see one again?"

Winter's laughing fit was abruptly cut short. "But, this is school-"

"No it isn't! Nobody's here and nobody will be for a long while. We could take our time without worrying about being caught." Qibli grinned. 

The IceWing's face was now overcome by deep blue. "I…" he stammered. Qibli was proud to know he was the only dragon who could make him lost for words. "I… I guess," Winter decided, "But we have to close the door. I don't care if the mountain's empty."

Qibli nodded and complied, shutting the marble door and even locking it. Then he moved to Winter's bed and climbed on, sitting across from the dragon, an excited smirk on his face.

"Let's start slow," he said, "I want to see your mouth." It was a weird request. The Qibli of a couple months ago would never have dared to ask such a thing. But the Qibli of a couple months ago hadn't fucked an IceWing between classes, either.

Winter snorted, but obliged. He parted his jaws and stuck out his black tongue. Qibli shuffled closer, carefully cupping the dragon's face in his talon and prodding one claw inside, feeling his mouth. Winter's flesh was dark blue and soft, wet with spit - it was also cold rather than warm.

Qibli put in his thumb on the other side and gently stretched Winter's mouth. He counted each tooth, impressed by their sharpness. Saliva dripped down Winter's dark tongue and he tried to swallow, a hard feat with his mouth pulled open - Qibli admired the pulse of his throat.

"Ogay," Winter said, voice muffled by the two claws, "My turn."

Qibli snickered and withdrew his talons. Winter licked his mouth then cupped Qibli's face, forcefully shoving two claws in at once. The SandWing made a muffled yelp, then laughed weakly. It was a strange but welcome feeling.

Winter examined the dragon's mouth. Qibli's flesh had a pink tone, with the slight roughness of a SandWing who didn't drink very often. His tongue was short and forked. His teeth were a little yellow, but good, one near the back chipped.

Qibli drew his tongue over Winter's claws. Winter shuddered and removed them. "Hey," Qibli snickered, "Want to see what I feel like on your dick?"

Winter gaped, but smiled nonetheless. It was something he'd fantasised about, but none of those dreams had ever taken place at their school. "Sure," he agreed.

Qibli smirked and crouched down, nudging the IceWing's crotch lightly. Winter chuckled as his cock was unveiled. He was fairly long and the same blue as his mouth. Qibli flicked out his tongue and licked the head.

"Aw, c'mon," joked Winter, "You can do it." 

Qibli gave a cheeky grin then began licking up and down the IceWing's length, earning a quiet groan. He twisted his tongue around the dick and slowly worked it into his mouth. It was a weird feeling to have his mouth filled like this, but he enjoyed his partner's coos and moans too much to stop.

The SandWing wasn't able to take all of it in his mouth. He used his tongue to reach further, lightly tickling the base while starting to move up and down. Winter steadied himself on Qibli's horns. 

As Qibli built up a rhythm, the room was filled with wet noises and lewd groans. That was new, too, and he flushed red as he worked. Winter's dick was surprisingly cold in his mouth, a nice contrast to his warm tongue.

"Qibli," Winter suddenly gasped, "Can… can I try something?"

Qibli glanced up and managed a small nod. Seeing his approval, Winter tightened his grip on the SandWing's horns, and started thrusting into his mouth. Qibli made a surprised choking noise but didn't try to pull away or stop it.

The feeling of being used, of his mouth briefly belonging to another, aroused Qibli deeply. He reached one talon down to his own crotch, feeling his dick hard against the stone. He rubbed it softly and groaned through the movements.

Winter was panting faster, his thrusts getting rather erratic. He was starting to press too deep, but Qibli wasn't in any condition to push back. He just welcomed the IceWing's dick and tried to please the best he could.

All of a sudden, Winter froze, hissing out a curse. Qibli yelped as something cold hit him in the back of the throat. Out of instinct, he swallowed, but pulled away as more followed. Cum dribbled out of his mouth as Winter finished across the stone.

Panting, Winter looked at the SandWing and grinned. "That was great," he muttered.

Qibli nodded, wiping his mouth. It tasted funny. "Yeah," he said, a little hoarsely, "I'll have to try it on you some time."

Winter nodded and chuckled. Then, realizing the mess he'd made, he got up and started toward the door. "I'll go find something to clean up with." Qibli didn't stop him and watched him go down the hallway.

Realizing the throb between his legs, Qibli leaned back to look at himself. His arousal was starting to ache. Wrapping a talon around his dick, he closed his eyes and jerked off, finishing with a low, drawn-out groan. Winter came back shortly after.

"Take care of yourself?" he laughed, face still blue, but fading. He had a towel that he used to wipe up the bed and Qibli's face. Then he pressed a light kiss to the SandWing's snout and walked off to wash the towel.


End file.
